


The Perfect Morning

by electricmindart



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Also this is sort of a thing where both of them survive the ring, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Mornings, Waking Noctis is a hard job, and is post game with that in mind, but Nyx can manage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricmindart/pseuds/electricmindart
Summary: The mornings were fantastic, yes, but Nyx knows what makes them perfect





	The Perfect Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle this is the first thing I've written in like,,, a whole ass year or so  
> I made this to stretch my writing muscles bc Final Fantasy XV has got me itching to write again

The mornings of Insomnia were something Nyx could relish for years to come. Prior to the ten years of darkness, he  _ would _ have said his favourite time of day to bask in was the dusky hours of dark purples and setting reds with the faintest dots of stars if you could see past the city’s light pollution well enough. They used to be some of his favourite sights when the wall was still up, How the colours of the past sunset looked someone brightened by Insomnia’s glittering wall.

 

But now that dawn had broken the darkness, he could find the glory in that grey sky and veil of pale sunlight washing over the bed. Said soft light that fed through the sheer curtains over the windows of the bedroom and spilled over ashy pink burn scars and fine silken sheets. It shone through shaggy, soft raven hair and over fair skin. Over Nyx’s own matching scars and more tanned arm and, if he could see it himself, he’d probably see how it plays off of his hair and into the beads and cords of his braids.

 

But his focus shifted from the sunlight of dawn washing over the peaceful palace room and sizeable bed to the king beside him shifting around just slightly as if trying to wake up and keep himself asleep all at once. It drew out a soft chuckle.

 

“Y’know, Noct...” Nyx stretched, slowly pushing himself to sit up. He took note of the slight burn of his left arm when he did and let himself relax against the headboard. “We can’t stay in bed all morning as much as I  _ love _ the sound of that.”

 

Even though he kept his voice gentle in an attempt to not be  _ too _ rudely awaking, Noctis sucked in a breath before making a noise somewhere between a whine and a groan of complaint as he stretched out a little.

 

“I’m the king - I can say when the day starts, can’t I?” Noctis croaked, shuffling closer to Nyx to press to his side. Despite it being warmer for once, he seemed to want less space.

 

“You’d think so.” Nyx hummed in return, reaching a hand up to gently stroke the soft locks of the tired king and threading his fingers carefully through strands. “Aren’t you the one who brought it back? You should  _ so _ get a say in when the day starts.”

 

“I should!” The exasperated  _ finally someone gets it _ tone Noctis took made the glaive chuckle.

 

“ _ But _ -” He countered the hope and tiredness of Noct’s voice in the statement. “-you  _ don’t _ so you’ve gotta get up, gorgeous.”

 

It took about four minutes and some more gentle petting of his hair, but the king finally rose to slump against the bed’s headboard with Nyx. He chose to lean into him, nose pressed to his clavicle as he pressed aimless, soft kisses wherever was in reach without having to move much. The soft rub of his facial hair (that Nyx was  _ just _ starting to get used to his boyfriend having) tickling, but not making him flinch. There was a moment where his breathing evened out and softened again, ghosting across Nyx’s chest, but with a soft nudge he grunted and shifted again.

 

“I’m up, I’m up-”

 

“Just making sure.”

 

And with that Noctis tugged himself away just enough to let one arm reach over Nyx and settle into the soft sheets and his other remain on the other side as he turned and found himself in a position like crawling over him. It was met with Nyx sliding his hands up his shoulders and around to the back of his neck, one taking to the ends of the black hair there. Noct’s eyes - one framed in familiar scarring from the damn ring - still held plenty of desire to be asleep again, but the soft smile held other intention.

 

“You look a lot better when I open my eyes, huh.” He joked, ignoring the hair that drifted into his face as he drew closer with a soft tilt of his head. Nyx couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“It might help.”

 

The fond tones died down comfortably as soon as they started, but it was in favour of Noctis gently leaning forward with shut-again eyes and pressing a soft morning kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. A hum rose in Nyx’s throat as he let his own eyes fall closed in favour of fully savouring the sweet feeling of the gentle, chaste kiss. As soon as they parted, with minor chasing and added pecks on his part, Nyx relaxed back against the headboard. He took a second to see the smile of the king in the sunlight - how it glowed in some beautiful ethereal way that had him convinced for a moment that the man he’d been dating all this time was truly an astral over mortal - and felt a smile grow to match on his own face. Oh yeah. Mornings were  _ perfect _ in his book.

 

“Good morning.”

 

“It sure is."

**Author's Note:**

> hmu anywhere p much if you want  
> I'm always ElectricMindArt just with varying levels of activity
> 
> Thanks for reading! Sorry it's so short - like I said, it's just to get my writing muscles stretched and get back into the flow of doing this


End file.
